Cas the Cat
by ShonLecroft
Summary: A curse turns Castiel into a cat that has a thing for Dean.


Summary: A curse turns Castiel into a cat that has a thing for Dean.

Dean was going out of his mind. He couldn't believe that they had left him behind! So he and Sam had gotten into a tiny argument, well okay tiny in their terms was of gigantic proportions in others views, where they had once again tried to hash out their past mistakes and what not. So Sam had stormed out all on his own to spite Dean and show him that he didn't need his help to do his Job. He was about to call Sam again when suddenly Sam was in front him not looking to beat up but it was enough to sit his big brother senses off.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked immediately.

Sam just nodded as Gabriel stepped out from behind him his eyes stony as he held his arms behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked his own eyes glaring daggers at the Arch Angel Trickster.

"Doing your job so it would seem." Gabriel replied flippantly.

Dean was about to say something when Sam cut him off. "He saved Cas' and my ass, Show him a little gratitude." Sam said as he went to sink down on the opposite bed his brother was sitting on.

Dean only let out a slight growl, rolling his eyes as he muttered a thank you to the angel.

Gabriel frowned shifting again his hands still behind his back.

"It's not me you should be thanking actually. If not for Castiel Sam would be in a lot worse shape than he is." Gabriel said and that brought Dean's other question to the fore front.

"Where's Cas?"

Gabriel and Sam exchanged a look that Dean didn't like one bit. "Where. Is. Cas?" He asked more slowly feeling anger and worry build up like a volcano wanting to explode.

"He's here." Gabriel said suddenly bringing his arms around cradling a small black bundle in his arms. It went unnoticed by Dean who was busy scanning the room for the nerd angel in the trench coat, that was technically an over coat.

"Where?" Dean asked his eyes landing on Gabriel then to the black bundle in his arms. "What the hell is that?"

'That' shifted in Gabriel's arms and turned its head towards Dean with startling blue eyes. It squirmed incessantly in Gabriel's grasp.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me." Dean said as the cat squirmed out of Gabriel's grasp and hopped onto the bed and placed its front paws on Dean's legs. It tilted its head meowing then started to purr.

"Holy shit." Dean stared wide eyed at Cas.

"Yeah. He managed to make the spell less lethal. I was to late to stop it from taking affect on Castiel. I don't know when he will change back. I can't imagine it will be to damaging to him. Sam and I were going to look into it and see what we can do." Gabriel said, snapping a sucker into existence and stuffing it in his mouth.

"So all you gotta do is take care of him until then." Sam said.

Dean turned wide eyes to him. "You're gonna leave another persons life in my hands? Sam do you even remember what happened to our goldfish when you were five?" Dean asked

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before his face contorted into bitch-face # 3. "You said it ran away. I never thought about it until now. Jerk!"

Dean laughed almost a bit hysterically. "Exactly! You're going to leave Cas here with me? You're practically putting him on death row!" Said cat was trying to claw its way into Dean's lap. Dean kept moving him off to the side.

"Dean, You're older now. And besides...its Cas. We all know you wont let anything happen to Cas." Gabe said with a shit eating grin.

"And what are you implying?" Dean asked making the other just shrug his shoulders.

"For me to know and you to find out. Gotta go kiddies I will be back on the morrow! Sleep tight, don't let the fleas bite!" Gabriel said and vanished from sight.

Dean suddenly looked wearily at Cas. "You don't have fleas do you?"

Cas the cat just blinked up at him with his too blue eyes.

"Dude relax. He's not going to bite you...I don't think at least"

"Shut up Sam!"

XxXx

Dean and Cas were in a staring contest for what felt like centuries until Sam opened the door making Dean jump slightly.

"Damn took you long enough." Dean snapped earning bitch-face # 5 from his brother.

"Not my fault they didn't have cat supplies at the Slurp N' Go down the street." Sam bitched as he knelt between their two beds and started to remove the supplies he'd gotten from the pet store.

Cas looked down to what Sam was doing then back up with a meow. Dean could just imagine him saying that he had no need to eat nor use the litter box. Better safe than sorry though.

XxXx

They turned the lights out intending to crash for a few hours since they would have a busy day tomorrow. Dean shifted in his sleep restlessly until he found the source of his discomfort. Looking down he saw Cas curled up between his legs his blue eyes shining up at him reflecting the moon light.

"Hell no Cas." Dean hissed as he lifted the Cat and set him back on the floor. He turned over and a few minuets felt the small pounce on the bed behind him. He turned to find Castiel staring at him and meowing moodily. As if he were appalled by being put on the floor.

"No fucking way are you curling up with me Cas" Dean said shoving the cat away.

He heard Sam groan and rolled over so that he was facing his brother with a sleepy glare. "Dude, don't be such a dick. Come here Cas you can sleep with me." Sam said.

Cas stared for one more moment before he jumped across to Sam's bed curling up against his chest and Sam started to stroke Cas' head while he fell back to sleep. Dean stared at them in shock surprised that Cas actually went to his brother. The blue eyes settled on green before Dean huffed and rolled onto his other side. He couldn't care less about it.

XxXx

Dean woke up feeling like he couldn't breath. He slowly blinked open his eyes and stared at the cat that was sitting on his chest. He gasped and jack hammered in bed startling Cas causing him to drag claws down Dean's chest making him gasp in startled pain. "Jesus Cas!" he hissed.

Cas looked up at him meowing softly as he crawled forward to nuzzle his hand in apology. Dean just sighed wearily as he gently patted the cats head then went off to the bathroom, closing the door softly so he wouldn't wake Sam up.

It wasn't until he was coming out of the shower that he noticed the door had creaked open and Cas was sitting on the counter his head tilted. Despite himself not being modest about his body he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Seriously Cas?!" Dean squawked.

Sam had laughed his ass off when Dean walked out of the bathroom towel around his waist, red welts down his chest, carrying Castiel by the scruff of his neck and plopped him on his brothers bed. "Stay!" He said closing the door to the bathroom more firmly this time around since Sam was now awake.

"He's a cat not a dog Dean." Sam said.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Bite me Jerk!"

XxXx

2 days found them in another state in another motel. They had been following a demon but lost them when Gabriel appeared in the back of the Impala startling Dean into swerving off the road. And now Dean sat in the motel on cat sitting duty while Sam and Gabe went to hunt down the Demon.

They weren't expecting the Demon to go after Dean. The door splintered open as the Demon waltzed in. Dean reached for the gun that he knew wouldn't have any affect. He'd given the knife to Sam since he was out hunting said Demon. The demon grinned as he slammed Dean into the wall landing a few good punches to his face and ribs.

"Where's your little pretty boy angel?" The Demon sneered.

Dean's vision was starting to swim as darkness ate at his vision. That was until he saw a sliver of blue pouncing from the table. The demon was caught off guard as Cas landed on his head. His tiny paw found the demon's forehead and Dean closed his eyes instinctively as a blinding light filled the room and then the demon was dead a corpse left in its wake.

Cas rubbed up against his leg looking up at him. Dean stooped down to pick him up and cradled him to his chest. "Thanks Cas."

A moment later Sam and Gabe were in the room looking at them with raised brows.

"Great job hunting." Dean said sarcastically as he carried Cas to his bed where he sat and pet his head.

"Well then...Guess we'll just take care of the body then." Sam said.

"Yeah you do that." Dean said a bit bitterly.

"Dean..." Sam started the apology but Dean just shook his head.

"You don't need to apologize Sam. It's not your fault. Any of this." Dean said looking up to his brother.

Sam smiled and nodded. That was the closest thing to an apology that he would get.

Dean didn't protest when Gabe, Sam, and the demon corpse vanished from the room. He laid down on the bed with a weary sigh and a groan of protest from his sore body. Castiel crawled up his side butting his head against Dean's cheek.

"Man you are one demanding cat" He muttered as he started to stroke Cas' ears making him purr in content. That was how he dosed off, his dreams full of blue eyes and trench coats.

XxXx

He woke feeling like he had only been sleeping a few minuets when in fact it had been a couple of hours. With a groan he stretched and froze when he felt a slightly familiar weight between his legs. There Cas lay, seemingly asleep, his head pillowed on his groin, which involuntary grew hard.

As if Cas knew he was watching him his eyes blinked open lazily and he nuzzled down making Dean groan as he moved to shift Cas away. That was just way to awkward. This didn't seem to please Cas one bit, and so he climbed right back into his lap with his claws kneading in a very inappropriate way. A gasp worked its way from Dean's throat as he groaned again and looked at the ceiling.

_'This some kind of cruel joke? Well haha joke's over. Its not funny anymore...I miss him.'_

The weight in his lap changed significantly as Dean looked down to find he had a lap full of Castiel. His angel. And he was naked with eyes burning with intent.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas." Was all he was able to breath out before he found his lips engaged in something a lot more interesting.

Dean groaned into the kiss as Castiel practically clung to him. Once air was needed they broke apart, Cas' eyes locked to his, baring his desires to him. Who was Dean to deny such a look?

He quickly flipped them over so that he was cradled between the angel's legs. He arched so invitingly towards him. He growled and took a peaked nipple into his mouth making the angel practically purr.

Dean looked up at him with questioning eyes reading 'dude, did you just purr?'

Cas tilted his head. "That felt...good. Perhaps that is why I made such a noise." Cas said offhandedly.

Dean just shook his head and noticed just how catlike Castiel was. And he'd know since he'd dealt with Cas for almost a week as a cat. He grinned up at him slowly swirling his tongue around the peak once more making a gasping moan burst forth from the angel's mouth. He decided it was a new favorite noise. He wondered if he could make a sound track of all the delightful noises he could make Cas utter.

"Dean please..." Cas whimpered his body flushed with arousal as he tried to arch against Dean. "You have no idea what it was like. Being trapped inside that tiny furry body. Being so _helpless._"

"Shh. I got you Cas. I got you now." Dean murmured against the heated flesh of Castiel's neck.

"_Dean."_

Dean could hear the demand and need in his voice so he wasted no time in undressing himself. He fit himself between the angel's legs, which promptly cradled his body closely. With Cas' legs wrapped around his waist Dean lowered himself against the angel, groaning when their bodies were aligned in all the right places.

"Oh Dean." Cas breathed as his head rose so that he could bring their lips together once more, demanding their attention. Dean groaned into the kiss as he rocked their bodies together. It didn't take long until Castiel was coming undone beneath him, his body glowing iridescently in the after math, it was so beautiful that it brought Dean to his own shuddering end.

XxXx

Dean and Cas were cuddled under the sheets when their brothers returned but they couldn't be bothered by them. Both to relaxed and happy to finally have gotten over the sexual tension.

"So I take it Cas wont have to sleep with me anymore?" Sam asked a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Say what!?" Gabriel looked between them all. "If that was all it took!" And then Gabriel's form was gone and Sam felt something pawing at his leg. He looked down to the golden retriever puppy who had the most adorable honey gold eyes.

Sam blinked in surprised shock before he shook his head. "Not happening Gabe."

Puppy Gabe whimpered. He never got to have any fun.

END


End file.
